One Shot's Page
by GreyWithAnA
Summary: Wish you read your favourite book and read yourself with your favourite character? Now you can! Just PM or review me and I'll write you a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys!**

 **So, my friend Thestarsareshiningagain made a story filled with one shots, each a different ship. She inspired me to make a mini-series. I am really bad at explaining things so I'll just say the same thing my friend did.**

 **aubenderofgenders.**

 _OKAY LISTEN UP!_

 _"_ _This, my reader, is a glorious one shot page._

 _I will take all your suggestions for yourself, and other people along with fictional characters as couples. So already known couples, or I'll put you or your friends with_ _someone. For instance, I might pair myself with young James Bond._

 _ahem._

 _don't tell anyone **(oops!)**_

 _I won't say your real name if you don't want me to, but I will need a character and a personality profile. PM me you or your chosen characters personality and physical features, and who you want me to pair them with. Give me a books series, if I don't know it then I'm afraid I can't do anything about that. If you want, you can give me a storyline but it must be a one shot but I can make one. Don't be scared of the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover, I can do any series (that I know about)._

 _I am going to do a couple of couples anyway, just to get the ball rolling._


	2. Chapter 2

**This one-shot was requested by TheBlueCabinet.**

* * *

His eyes tinkled like the top of the Great Hall. I wish he was mine. I wish I could run my fingers through his beautiful hair. If only he could see through my parentage.

* * *

Her hair flew in the wind like a broom in a game of Quidditch.I wish she was mine. I wish I could get lost in her deep chocolate eyes. I only she could see through my past problems.

* * *

But he has a girlfriend.

* * *

But she has boyfriend.

* * *

The blondie. The one I saw kissing my boyfriend.

* * *

The red-header. The one I saw kissing my girlfriend.

* * *

I should tell him. I should tell him that his girlfriend is cheating on him

* * *

I should tell her. I should tell her that her boyfriend is cheating on him.

* * *

I hope...

* * *

...that she...

* * *

...he doesn't hate me,

* * *

because I love her,

* * *

Draco.

* * *

Hermione.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stomped up to the Fat Lady Painting. He stood there for 30 minutes waiting for a Gryffindor to come around and say the password. Harry Potter gave him a funny look for a couple minutes. Draco sighed and explained the situation to Potter. The face of the ex-chosen one became enraged, his scar hidden from all the creases on his forehead. His screamed the password at the Fat Lady so loud that Draco was pretty sure that the Muggles in London heard it. Together they stormed through the passageway, once enemies joined for a cause that felt greater than Voldemort. The bastard had his arm around Hermione, like nothing had changed, like he hadn't done anything. But Hermione was edging away from him, like something was wrong, like she knew.

 _Flashback_

 _Draco has walking down to Hagrid's place. He'd been asked to keep Hagrid's new pet in order. He wondered what it was. He was halfway down the list of things it could be when he saw Narcisse. She was sitting on a rock at the edge of the woods. But she wasn't alone. She was sucking face with Ron Weasley. Draco's blood boiled. He had stayed with Narcisse because he thought you could only date people in your house. He also didn't want anyone finding any leads for his liking for the brunette beauty, Hermione. Draco turned around, blinded by the rage. Before he left he saw a flash of brown in the woods._

 _Flashforward_

"You bastard!" Harry cried at Ron.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"This your ass of a brother cheated on Hermione!"

"What?!"

And so the fight began but the weird thing is that the entire way through Hermione didn't look that surprised. In the end Draco walked out, from what he heard from Harry, Hermione broke up with Ron.

* * *

It was the annual end of school dance. Harry was dancing with Ginny in the middle of the floor, both glaring at a smug-looking Ron, standing next to a sly-looking Narcisse. Then a blue gown caught everyone's eyes. They watched the fabric float down the stairs but soon enough everyone was looking at the goddess of beauty walking down. Hermione Granger floated past everyone, past all the jealous girls and smitten boys, to a shocked Ron. He quickly regained his smug look. She looked between the couple.

"Would you like to dance?" Ron started to talk, finally disabling his annoying smile. He took a double take when another voice answered

"I'd love to."

Draco and Hermione walked to the centre of the dance floor. Harry and Ginny moved aside, both smiling there faces off. The couple danced gracefully as a circle of people surrounded them. The music described the mood perfectly.

Finally the music stopped. Their foreheads touched.

"What about Narcisse?"

"Who? What about Ron?"

"What about him." They both smiled and slowly their lips touched. They could hear cheering in the background but they didn't care. They just cared about each other, being together then.

And still now.

* * *

 _The song for this one shot is You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift_

* * *

 **Guys I'd just like to say that I am not against Romione. I am not against any ship (even Perachel) because everyone has an opinion.**

 **I'm really sorry if this one sucked but thank you for being the first to ask for a ship TheBlueCabinet**

 **aubenderofgenders**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was requested by Guest (love the name).**

* * *

"Connor Stoll. He is so handsome. He is so funny. So fit...".

"So stupid?!" Thalia said.

"What? Why?" Alyssa Willows exclaimed.

"Alyssa! He is one of the Stolls! The worst members of the Hermes cabin!"

"So? That's what I like about him. He never gets boring. He always has something up his sleeve. And he always knows how to put a smile on my face. He's perfect. Right Jason?"

"Well?" Jason said in a high pitch voice.

"Come on Superman!"

"I'm sorry Lys but I really would rather have a you date someone else, like Mr. Invisible?" Jason ran his hand through her hair.

"Jason! Thalia, tell him his being irrational!"

"Egh..." she said in the same high pitched voice, "couldn't you just, you know, jointhehunt?"

"God damn it! You two are the worst cousins ever!"

"We know." They said in unison.

"Say hi to Aunt Kathy when you go back to see her in August."

"Why can't you coooome?!" Thalia whined.

"Becaaause I already told Chiron that I'm doing a year rounder." Alyssa whined back.

"Lemme guess. The Stolls are doing year rounders."

"Maybe. Any way I've got to go." Alyssa left the Zeus' cabin and skipped towards the Hecate cabin.

She walked in and looked around. 8 years living in the Hecate cabin and it never failed to amaze her. Every since she was seven she always found a way to get lost in the wallpaper of the cabin. Every second in changed flashing picture after picture, adding to the magic already in the cabin. Alyssa looked in the mirror.

She was wearing a dirt-stained Camp Half-blood and grab-stained jeans. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was tied back in a low bun and her light green eyes slightly sparkled. She gave turned to her side. Yep, still small (and she wasn't just talking about her height). Great. She then ran a finger down her scar, from the corner of the her mouth to her neckline. She quickly let loose her wavy hair and smacked on same Pink Punch Baby Lips.

"Hey Alyssa. Let's go, Capture the Flag is starting." Annabeth said.

"Kay. Who's team am I one?" Ms. Chase smirked.

"The Hecate cabin are against the Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis cabin and the the Hermes cabin," the smirk wasn't getting to big for her face.

"Haha very funny Ms. Team Organiser. How's Percy?"

"I'm good." Percy said in the background between sips of Blue Coke.

"Of course he's right there."

* * *

The blue team was coming. Alyssa could sense it. She materialised her bow and arrow and fired a few arrows to distract them. She dematerialised her bow and area and materialised her sword. She got into possession. She could see a couple of boys coming her way. A spear came her way. She fake screamed. The spear went right through her. Connor Stoll walked up to Alyssa.

"Your getting good at using the Mist," Connor turned around, "Lys."

"How do you know it was a hologram?"

"It didn't do that cute thing where you mutter spells under your breath."

"Cute, eh?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever." Alyssa did a perfect mimic of him.

"Just give me the flag."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. And don't even think about it Travis." Alyssa pushed Travis into a tree and incased him in a magical binding.

"Damn it!"

"What are you going to do?" Alyssa said, slowly sashaying towards him. She tripped and fell into his arms, "Well hello." Connor lifted her up.

"Is it me you looking for?" They both smirked. She reached for his back and...

Grabbed the blue team's flag.

"I love the Mist."

"Well done. Well done indeed. Willows." Travis said as he walked back to Katie.

"Bye Travis. Bye Connor." Alyssa said with a wink.

* * *

"And that is the story of Hazel and the farting weasel." Chiron said around the campfire, "Okay, campers that's enough. Light's out is in 2 hours."

Alyssa blew out the fire with a water spell. Then everything went black.

"Hello."

"Connor, uncover my eyes." He uncovered her eyes and Alyssa turned around. They kissed and as they kissed the water spell reversed and doused them but they didn't care. They kissed and as they kisses the fire rekindled and burned bright. Just like their love. Also Alyssa may have caught fire. But she didn't care because she had her head in the clouds.

* * *

The song for this one shot is This Girl Is On Fire by Alicia Keys.


	4. Chapter 4

**This was requested by DoseiEvans.**

* * *

It was the day of Cedric's funeral. For once all the houses was silent. Everyone was silent, well everyone except one. Cho Chang was bouncing. No she was skipping, no she was dancing. Harry was staring at her the entire way through the funeral. As she walked towards the grave he caught up with her.

"Hey Harry." She giggled.

"Yes Cho."

"I see dead people."

"Cho, of course you do. We're at a funeral."

"Exactly." She giggled.

"Cho? Are you drunk on Butter Beer?"

"Haha." She suddenly went serious, "No."

"Then what's going on?"

"Nothing." she handed him a flask, "Here. Have a drink."

Harry downed the flask, "Thanks, I needed this."

She whispered in his ear,"Meet me in Moaning Myrtles bathroom in 1 hour." She then managed to disappear into a none existent shadow.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Even three years laters the people at that funeral still call Harry 'Minion' form that one line.

* * *

Harry stormed into the girls bathroom. He could here someone sing We're off to see the Wizard.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me Cho." Cho started to walk towards Harry.

"Why do you want to know?" She was a metre away.

"Come on Cho. This is wrong and you know it," she was touching him arms, "Come on. This is wrong, it's Cedric's funeral."

"Screw him." they were touching foreheads.

"You really are drunk on Butter Beer, aren't you." she giggled again and this time Harry joined in.

"There was Butter Beer in that flask, wasn't there."

"Yes."

"You're incredible Cho."

"Why thank you."

"Incredibly weird."

"Ugh."

"I'm just kidding. You're an amazing girl."

"Thank you."

"An amazing girl who is also really weird. Wow you should really let people finish."

"You bastard."

Then they kissed and they didn't stop kissing when Myrtle watched them and kissed. They didn't stop when a bunch of girls came in and they certainly didn't stop when all the water system broke and they got soaked in toilet water.

* * *

Slowly they walked down the walls all the way to Hagrid's place.

"We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz. We hear he is the wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was." Cho sang all the way down to Hagrid's place.

Harry joined in, "We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"Let's go play with a beast." Harry said, drunk.

"Oh, did Hagrid get a new pet?" Cho smiled the biggest smile humanly possible.

"Nope."

And they ran into the woods, holding hands like little kids, giggling all the way like little kids, about to do one of the most mature things ever.

Play with a dragon.

* * *

 **Haha you thought it was going to be dirty. The song for this one shot is We're off the see the Wizard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was** **requested by Penny Lu**

* * *

Percy was tired. He was tired of everything. Tired of monsters, tired of deaths, tired of drama, tired of girls. He'd just broken up with Annabeth. He just couldn't handle all the stress that came with being her boyfriend. Relationships are supposed to be fun but being Annabeth's boyfriend was just work. Each thing he did has to one up the last thing but those also have to one up working and reading and designing. In the end he just said,

"Fuck you Annabeth. Why don't you just date your books. I've met your mom and she spends less time reading and more time looking after her kids." he had snapped before saying hi to the new Camp Half-Blood librarian, Athena. It wasn't entirely his fault. Annabeth had continuously snapped at Percy, shouting at him, she even cheated on him a couple times with some Aphrodite kids. But this had been the last straw. Annabeth had screamed at Thalia and Tyson, calling her a lesbian (not that theres anything wrong with being les) and a wannabe hero and him a dumb ass motherfucker who should just drown himself in peanut better. Everyone on camp knows you can dis Percy but not his family. He had lashed out on her, finally ending it with her. It seemed all Annabeth wanted was to be in the limelight as the heroes girlfriend, no the legends or just any guy who wasn't famous.

He crashed down on his bed as soon as he got into his cabin. Tyson had left to be the blacksmith for the Hunters. He immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"Hello Percy." Percy opened his eyes, he didn't know what he was doing or whose voice it was but he followed

"Follow me." He got out of bed.

"Come on." he got out of the cabin, the camp was empty.

"Hurry up." he began running towards the forest."

Suddenly he fell into a ditch, but not just any ditch. He was falling back through Tartarus. He could tell. He screamed tried swimming back up but all he could see was blackness. He didn't know what was the top and what was the bottom.

Then he saw it. A star in the blackness. He reached out to touch it and then got engulfed by light.

* * *

"Thou is so lucky. One is going to get into so much trouble with Orion." Percy looked up to see the a pure white room. He couldn't see the walls or the floor, for all he knew he could be on the ceiling right now. Then he saw the speaker of the latest voice. There, in front of him, in the flesh, was Zoe Nightshade. She looked more beautiful then ever.

Her brown eyes sparkled, her black hair reflected off the light of the room and the permeant frown he'd always seen her with was gone.

"What's going on? Where am I? Aren't you supposed to be dead? No offence."

"Always the slow one, are we not Percy?"

"Haha, very funny Grandma. Now do you mind telling me why I am here?"

"Thou is in my constellation. Instead of doing to Elysium I went here, which is fine by me since it has everything I could ever need."

"Oh. That makes sense." Percy threw sass at Zoe but he still felt like the underdog.

"As for what is going on," she carried on, ignoring Percy, "You were having a Living Nightmare."

"Huh? What the hell is that?"

"It's a nightmare like any other but if you get injured you get hurt in reality. You, being you, were about the die."

"Ooooooooooh. Thanks."

"No problem."

"So what do you do up here?"

"Nothing really. Read. Sleep. Train. Watch humans." then Percy got an idea.

"Do you watch me?" Zoe blushed and Percy walked up to her.

"Umm..." he was closer, "Um..." he was even closer, "Damn it Percy!"

"SHE TALKS! SHE TALKS NORMAL!"

"Yes I talk normal I'm not retarded." he had a meter away before he fell. He tripped on his own foot. On top of Zoe. Mouth on.

"I'm so sorry Zoe!" Percy screamed, breaking from the kiss.

"Just do it again."

* * *

10 minutes later Percy got up.

"I need to go to the damn toilet." he said laughing.

"You know I got the joke, right?"

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

After a trip to the loo Percy asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Don't I have to go back, eventually?"

"Yes, but only tomorrow morning."

"Won't I be tired?"

"Nope. You are still asleep right now."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess I will. Do you want to do anything?"

"Yeah can we watch Hercules and order pizza. You do have pizza here right?"

"Duh we do and fuck you."

"You can pick the movie next time."

"Fine bastard.

* * *

When Percy woke up he knew he would have to face all his problems but he didn't care. He told Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo. They all believed him. He had to go through Annabeth flirting with everyone but he didn't care. Because he knew that when they were all asleep he would be chilling with his bae, trying to watch Hercules as Zoe slaps him for picking the movie with her slice of pizza. He woke up with pepperoni on his face.

* * *

Seven years later Percy woke up with a pair of twins in his arms and a Nightshade with a ring on her finger around her waist.

"Thanks Nico." he whispered to not wake them up.

"You welcome." he heard. Damn. Anna..anna..annawhateverhernamewas was going to be so mad.

Because now Percy Jackson Nightshade had everything and she had nothing

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this is really bad. I still have writers block. Really sorry Penny Lu. Review please.**

 **The song for this one shot is Aeroplanes by B.O.B**


	6. Chapter 6

**This One Shot was requested by me. But first a side note. I love writing these and you guys don't need to thank me because no matter what I do you guys picked MY story to read out of millions and I thank you for that.**

* * *

Nico was fighting against the Minotaur outside Camp Half-Blood. He felt just like Percy. He felt like a proper hero, not some gay sidekick who has a crush on the hero. For once he felt much more in power. He dodged the Minotaur as it rammed itself into the tree. It's second horn detached itself.

 _"Great,"_ Nico thought, _"I'm just a copy of the hero."_ Nico got ready to kill the Minotaur but as he raised his sword the Minotaur bit the side of his chest.

 _"Great. You just had to get smarter."_ As Nico bled out he stabbed the Minotaur, turning into a sparkly gold puff, _"Great, more gayness."_

Nico stumbled into the Camp, clutching his side.

"Nico! What happened!" Annabeth came running up to him. Ugh...Annabeth. She had everything he wanted, fame, the power to date who ever she wanted and Percy. She had Percy, the beautiful, heroic Percy. Nico had to hate Percy, he had to. She had Percy and left him. She had Percy and she got rid of him.

"Everything is fine Annabeth." Nico lied.

"No. Your not Nico." No kidding.

"Yes. I a..."Everything went black for Nico from then on.

* * *

Slowly, Nico's eyes opened and light flooded in, blinding him for a second. Will Solace was standing by him.

"Oh. You're awake."

"What happened?"

"You were bit by the Minotaur..."

"I know that."

"Okay, I can cross off concussion. Anyway, you started bleeding out. You should have come to the infirmary straight away. It better not happen again."

"Whatever."

"Anyway...,"Will said, avoiding the question,"We had to get a blood test on the entire camp just to find someone with the same blood type as you. And to prevent this from happening again,"Will said blushing.

"Sure. So who had my blood type?" Just then someone in green and black walked in, wind seemed to blow his hair back, a light seemed to shine on his face.

"Hi." Perseus Jackson said.

 _"Whhhhhyyyyy. Out of all the people in the Camp it had to be Percy."_ Nico thought.

"Hi Percy." Will said.

"Hey." Nico mumbled.

"Will, can you possibly leave us alone for minute?"

"Sure." Will left the room, winking at Nico. Just for second, Nico thought he heard Percy say the word "Flirt" but he must have been wrong.

"So..." Percy said.

"Don't say it."

"I..."

"Don't say it."

"Have..."

"Don't say it."

"Something..."

"Please, don't say it."

"To..."

"Percy."

"Tell..."

"Don't."

"You..."

"Don't"

"Give me a reason."

"How do I shut you up?"

"I..." Nico did the only thing he knew that would shut Percy up. He was supposed to punch Percy but instead he did something that surprised him. He, Nico, kissed him, Percy Jackson. Five minutes later Percy broke away.

"You never gave me a reason. So... I guess I am your type."

"Damn you."

"Ha."

"Whatever. Just kiss me again."

* * *

 **The song for this one-shot is Just Give Me A Reason by Pink.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This One Shot was requested by roxy-Solangelo.**

* * *

We all sat around the campfire, singing songs and telling stories. This was my type of crowd. Everyone was smiling. Well, everyone except Nico. He always seemed to have something against things that included enjoying anything. The couple times he has smiled have been the best times of Will's life. Any time Nico had laughed at his jokes he would feel that they were amazing and repeat them for minimum a week.

 _"You are my sunshine_

 _My only sunshine_

 _You make me happy, when skies are grey"_

Will beckoned for everyone to join in. Everyone did but Nico. This happened every single time.

"Come on Nico. You have to sing along." Everyone groaned and looked at Nico, "Nico, you do this every time."

"I don't like singing." He smirked.

"We know you can sing." Nico glared at Percy. Two weeks ago, Percy had recorded Nico singing in the shower and since then Nico has been forced to sing in the campfire. Percy laughed, which did not help with fact that he was eating s'more. Nico gave Percy a death glare. Percy hid behind Annabeth who was glaring at Nico for glaring at Percy. Soon there was a glaring war. Hazel was glaring at Leo, Leo at Frank, Frank at Piper, Piper at Jason, Jason at Annabeth, Annabeth at Nico, Nico at Percy and Percy was choking on his s'more.

"Nico just sing."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine.

 _Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_."

"Wrong song Nico."

" _Used to think maybe you love me but baby I'm sure._

 _Now I just can't 'till the day that you knock on my door._

 _Oh Na Na_

 _I'm walking on sunshine Woo-aah."_

"Wrong song Nico. We are singing... ahh forget it."

* * *

After the campfire.

"Nico, you need to stop throwing off me groove." **(comment if you know where the quote is from)**

"What are you going to do if I don't."

"You are going to regret it." Will felt a wind push him closer.

"Doubt it." Nico was pushed by a wave of water. Suddenly they're lips were touching. Will held on to the accidental kiss until Nico broke away and shouted,

"PERCY! JASON! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Jason and Percy ran out from behind a tree, giggling, shouting out,

"SOLANGELO FOR LIFE!"

"I swear I'm going to kill them." Nico glared.

"Nico...You've already had five glaring wars with them."

"Sixth time is the charm."

"Doubt it."

"Shut up, blondie."

"THAT IS BLONDIST! GO TO HELL YOU BLONDEST!"

"Okay!" And Nico disappeared.

* * *

Nico had been gone for a month and Will could think off was their kiss. Finally it was the campfire.

 _"You are my sunshine_

 _My only..._ _"_ Will sung. He was too tired to sing. He had taken every night shift for looking after feasts for the last month. He was looking for Nico but had no luck. Then a voice came from behind him.

"... _sunshine_

 _You make me happy, when skies are grey"_ Will turned around to see a dark-haired, pale, skinny boy. He was beautiful.

"Nico," he ran up to Nico, "Where did you go?"

"To my dad's house."

"Why on Earth would you go there."

"Actually... it's not on Earth."

"Dammit you know what I mean."

"Well, you told me to go to the hell."

"Damn you." Will hit Nico repeatedly until he had a dead arm **(I am so funny, not really)**.

"I was just doing what you asked me to."

"Never do that again."

"No."

"Shut up."

"Make me..." Will did the only thing he could think of. He kisses Nico an she liked it.

* * *

 **The song this fan fiction is 'You are my sunshine'.**

 **Sorry for the** **delay, I'm in the middle of exam week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This fanfic was requested by EmmaTheJPJOnerd. It is also based off a** **head canon**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _During the Blood of Olympus, at the doors of death. Nico is waiting for them._

 _"Percy," Annabeth whispered tiredly. "What's that?"_

 _Percy raised his head from_ _watching the Minotaur exploded into dust, "That's it..." He grabbed her hand, "We're here." He smiled with a tired grin._

 _It had been so long since she had seen him smile, he was always tired, talking battle strategy with Nico through the his dreams. Nico was waiting at the doors of death, Percy gave Annabeth a long kiss and pushed her. She twisted her ankle as Percy pushed Bob in and slammed the button to the Door's of Death._

 _"I'll see you later, Wise Girl."_

 _"Percy? What are you talking about," then Annabeth realised what he was doing, "No! Don't! You don't always have to be a hero!" Nico and Bob held her back, tears running down there checks._

 _"Sometimes, I have to be. Please name them, Charlie." Annabeth looked at him in shock. He couldn't have found the test. She hid the Pregnancy Test so well. She was in crying so hard. She nodded as the doors close. The monsters had respawned and were closing in on Percy._

 _"I love you."_

 _Flashforward_

No one had seen Percy since but the Door's of Death had opened twice before, once on Annabeth's birthday and once on Independence Day.

It was the anniversary of Percy's death and Annabeth was sitting on the beach. She knew that Percy had survived. Monsters stopped coming up from Tartarus for 2 years. Riptide had started coming in Charlie's pockets now. Everyone new what Percy and Annabeth did that night on the Argo II.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Charlie."

"Someone man is here to see you." Annabeth was so confused, everyone was at the memorial, it was too painful for Annabeth and Charlie.

"Tell him to go away."

"He insists on being you." Annabeth turned around and saw the man.

"I think I can make time for him. Charlie go check on everyone at the memorial."

"But.."

"Go."

"Yes ma'am." Annabeth walked up to the man. She took a step closer and..

...

...

...

kicked him in the groin. She continuously attacked while crying. He stood there doing nothing, until he realised that Annabeth was hurting herself on his abs. He grabbed her hands and let her cry on his shoulder. Finally he spoke,

"So, I don't get a hello kiss?" Annabeth stopped crying looked. She stared at him for about 2 minutes. Slowly, she kissed her fist and...punched him in the groin. He didn't react. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her into the water. People were coming down to the beach from the end of the memorial, slowly they all froze.

As they entered the water, the man bent down on one knee.

"I know that I haven't been around for twelve years but Athena said I had to be financially stable to do this. I didn't visit because Aphrodite said I have to be dramatic.."

"Percy...hurry up, these are my favourite jeans and they are getting wet."

"Don't. Rush. Me. I spent all night writing this and you will listen. You've heard of the Sea Life Centre? I told you I was financially stable. So.. on that note, will you Marry me?"

"Yes, you big idiot," and as Annabeth put the ring on, Charlie jumped on Percy's back.

"Mom! Mom! I found Dad! After twelve years of looking, I found him in Sea World last time we went to Sea World." And the family laughed all together, and it was the whole family, the seven, Nico, Reyna, Camp Half-Blood and everyone else. Percy grabbed his finance's and son's hand and slowly walked into the water.

The rest of the camp ran to the ocean and peered. They saw something cuter than Percy and Annabeth's underwater kiss.

Under the water was a giant bubble. Under the water was a family. Under the water was an underwater family hug. And as they broke apart, Charlie and Annabeth shared a look. Percy looked terrified. In slow-motion they both punched Percy in the groin **(Oh what am I kidding)** , in the d*ck. In retaliation, he pushed them out of a bubble, letting them get soaked.

As they yelled at the ex-bachelor he stood up and walked away, on top of the water, with his newly rejoined family swimming behind him.

* * *

 **Song for this one shot is A kiss with a fist.**

* * *

 **Just a question, do you want me to carry on picking a song for each one shot or do you just want them to be normal. If you want you guys can say wherever if you want a song or not when you request.**

 **PS It is so annoying how doesn't classify Annabeth as a real name.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This fanfic was requested by Black Dragon Valkyrie**

* * *

Hermione sucked at romance. Everyone expected her to get together with Harry, someone crazy people thought that her smarts and Ron's dumbness would cancel each other out and make a cute couple. She had thought about online date but never tried it. Then she stumbled across Author's Corner. She started off by just reading, she then realised that there was only one good author, GiantFork.

One day, Hermione decided to try and write a story. She took the name J.K Rowling because it just seemed simple and classy. She started writing about Harry and then it kick-started. It started with five views and by Chapter Ten she had 100000 views and 75649 followers. Then she got a publishing deal. She was a billionaire and she didn't even have to use magic. Then she got a PM from GiantFork. They talked for days in a row. They exchanged phone numbers and emails. Then they decided to meet.

She was waiting in Starbucks for GiantFork, she laughed at his username, so ironic. Compared to his actually name, Triton, GiantFork seemed lame.

* * *

Triton was scrolling through Author's Corner, he had just updated Percy Jackson, his story. Then he came across her. J.K Rowling. Her story was amazing and he felt like she was practically one of the characters, maybe she was one of the golden trio, maybe Hanna Granger. When they both got a publishing deal he was amazed. Even though she made more money than him, he didn't care. He could have everything he wanted, everything except her. He loved her and accidently made a mini Tornado when she said that they should met.

He was late for their meeting, he ran round the corner and hoped into the store. He thought that he saw her in the corner, reading a book. He bought a coffee and then walked up to the girl. She was a looking for someone.

"Hello. Is it me your looking for?" He could see it in her eyes, he could see it in her smile. This was the girl, she is was he ever wanted.

"Triton?"

"Hermione?"

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I suck at small talk. How about we carry on our conversation for A.C."

"Deal." The two talked and talked until the Starbucks closed. They walked around the city of London, parting ways at a library.

* * *

Three years later, there was convention for authors. Hermione couldn't go as she was sick. Stephanie Meyer was there, bragging about Twilights 'success'.

"What gave you the idea for Twilight," an interviewer asked Stephanie.

"Well the Writing God sent me down."

Triton laughed way to hard, out loud.

"What's funny, Triton?" Stephanie glared at him.

"Nothing. I just, don't remember my wife sending you." Stephanie looked shocked and Triton had to get escorted out because he was laughing so hard.

The funny thing is that his wife really was the Writing God, Her Lady Hermione Triton.

And he loved her enough to give HER the title of Writing God and go through Tartarus to let Athena give up the title of Writing God.

* * *

 **This song for this one shot is Hello (Lionel Richie not Adele).**

* * *

 **By the way, I forgot to mention that I am trying to update every day because I have no homework (exam week procrastinating) and then I have half-term. I have one more request after this so I am going to move on to The Blossom Tree and The Elementals. I will do the same ship again for a different fanfic if you want.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This fan fiction was requested by Lexi234365812323 (Hey, are you the one you requested Connor and Alyssa?)**

* * *

"Paige...Paige...Paige...Paige Julia Cory!" Annabeth shock the slumbering brunette until she woke up.

"What!"

"Your late for breakfast."

"Shit!" Paige ran around the Hecate Cabin, hating being late to her favourite activity of the day... food. She ran out of the cabin, accidentally bumbing into Travis.

"Watch it... thief." she snapped.

"Why don't you go back to Hogwarts...witch." Connor snapped back.

"Go steal some brains."

"Conjure up a life."

"Why would I need two lives?"

"Why would I need two brains?"

"Ugh..." Paige walked off, _"Why had she called him a thief? He was already so smart, he was able to conjure up every prank_ _everyday."_ she thought.

 _"He was so smart, brave, funny and gorgeous, but I don't like him. I hat him. The fact that he is never available for me to conjure up a genius plan to get him to ask me out and the fact that he always has a different girlfriend pissed me off. The fact that he is always ignoring me, or insulting me._

Paige walked about the camp, calculating the quickest way to breakfast. She then realised that she could just teleport there. Unfortunately she found herself sitting on Connor's lap.

"What do you want... a new twig to call a wand? The forest is over there."

* * *

"What do you want... a new twig to call a wand? The forest is over there."

 _"I am I being so mean to her? Why can't I just ignore her like I planned? She's so sassy, clever and beautiful, but I don't like her. She's a bitch, the_ _way she becomes best friends with all my friends, the way she doesn't react to Connor shoving his meaningless girlfriends in his face. The fact that she was always slamming him or not around."_

* * *

Over on the counsellors table sat Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo, staring at Connor and Paige.

"That's it.. I can't take it any longer. We have to get them together." Piper said, showing her Aphrodite side.

"I..."Annabeth started but she was interrupted.

"I have a plan." Percy said, to everyone's surprise. Ahh... "I have a plan."...the four words society fears most.

* * *

"Paige...Paige...Paige...Paige Julia Cory!" Annabeth shock the slumbering brunette until she woke up.

"What!"

"Your late for breakfast."

"Shit!" Paige ran around the Hecate Cabin, hating being late to her favourite activity of the day... food. She ran out of the cabin, and into Percy.

"I'm so sorry Jackson but i have to get to breakfast..." Then Paige remembered. She had taken a nap after The History of Mythology, she had always taken a nap after it because it was always to much information. She had already had breakfast. She looked back into her cabin, "Annabeth, we already had..." Then the bag went over her head.

* * *

When the bag came off she was at Bunker Nine.

"Bye, Paige." Annabeth said in a singsongy voice.

"Hey, Paige" a voice said from being her. She sighed.

"Hi, Connor."

"Let's just find a way out of this Bunker.

* * *

An hour later they had been searching unsuccessfully, it seemed that Leo had blocked off all known exits and all they could do was insult each other. They finally found one but it could could only fit one person. As soon as Paige stepped in, the walls closed in.

"Come on Connor! Get in!" Connor stepped in and suddenly the walls stopped and they were stuck in a 1m by 1m area together.

"Guess we are stuck her until someone remembers that we are here." Connor said.

"Guess so."

"So what's new with you."

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing."

"Cool."

* * *

They sat there for twenty minutes in total silence, they had nothing to relate to. Then Connor brought up the one thing they had in common,

"God, our parents stink don't they."Oh My God! Yes! Did you know that one time my Mom tried to turning **me** into a farting weasel just because I wouldn't teach Hazel how to teleport."

"Are you joking?!"

"Nope. I almost got turned into a farting weasel." Connor laughed so hard that page was afraid that we would use up their oxygen, then she spotted some small holes lining the walls of the room to give them oxygen.

They talked and talked and talked. Even when Leo got them, they stayed there and talked. Slowly, Connor moved his way round the room and ended up sitting right next to Paige.

"And that is how me and Travis almost beat Luke by attacking him with black liquorice because let's be real thats the only way black liquorice is used."

"You are so stupid but oddly clever...and funny...and...handsom..." Paige grabbed Connor's face and kissed him. It was a dainty kiss, they barely touched each other's lips but it was filled with more meaning then any other kiss they had ever had.

"ANNABETH! PIPER! PERCY! LEO! IT WORKED! OUR PLAN WORKED!" Jason screamed from the door of Bunker Nine.

"MORE LIKE MY PLAN!" Percy shouted back.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Connor screamed.

"Connor, just promise me one thing." Paige whispered.

"What?" Connor said softly.

"Promise me that I won't be another one of your week long girlfriends? Promise me that you won't go breaking my heart."

"I couldn't if tried."

"But, Connie, if I get reckless.."

"Pay, you're not that kind."

And then they held hands and didn't let go of one another, even when they walked into camp and everyone cheered.

* * *

They didn't go, ever. Not even when Paige got sick. Not even when she had three miscarriages and one daughter. And when Paige died, Connor never let go of their daughter's hand.

"Are you ready to go the cemetery? I have to flowers." Connor said, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm ready!" A ten year-old girl said.

"Get in the car then!" And as they drove off in to the distance, Connor thought that he heard a whisper in Paige's voice,

"I love you...Brooke."

* * *

 **The song for this one-shot is Don't Go Breaking My Heart.**

 **(Funny thing is that me and my friends have a pun based on that song. It goes like this,**

 **Don't go BACON my heart,**

 **I couldn't if I FRIED).**

* * *

 **By the Way, sorry for not updating in while. I have one more request after this, so I might update this for I while, at least until I get another request.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is requested by me again. It's called Jabba the Hut (Joe and Abbie's ship name is Jabbie and that reminds me of Jabba the Hut)**

* * *

2010

"Joe! Rachel! Rach! Joey!" Abbie called out to the slumbering couple. She had set everything up, put the DVDs in the DVD player, cooked the popcorn, poured the Cola, covered the popcorn in butter and salt, got out the blankets, ate half the popcorn, put her special t-shirt on, ate the rest of the popcorn, drew the curtains and made more popcorn.

Today was May 19, the day the first Star Wars was released. Ever since that day the three of them had watched all the Star Wars together. It had gotten a little awkward ever since Rachel and Joe had gotten together. Since, Abbie wasn't allowed to bring Townsend to their gathering she was stuck at the end of the coach, away from the cuddling couple.

"Guys, can you just not. I want to enjoy Padme and Anakin's relationship without being sick from you relationship."

"I'm sorry but at least we didn't eat a whole bowl of popcorn." Rachel said.

"Touche ma soeur."

"Merci Abbi."

"Can we please just start the movie."

"Fine then." Abbie hit the play button and watched Joe and Rachel cuddle.

She watched all six movies in peace, enjoying the time to herself as much as she good, thinking about Townsend, all the way in Britain, ignoring Rachel and Joe and eating extra salty, extra buttery popcorn

2011

"Joe! Rachel! Hurry up!" Rachel had down everything the way she had down it every year. She set everything up and ate a bowl of popcorn.

"Chiquita! No need to shout!" Joe said. Joe. He was the perfect man. For Rachel. He was funny, smart, loyal, strong but also extremely gentle. The perfect man for Rachel. Abby sometimes wondered how sweet Joe was when no one was watching. To Rachel.

"...quita. Chiquita. Chiquita!"

"What do you want, Joe?!"

"I wanted to ask you when we could start the movie. But if you're busy we can just leave…"

"No! We will watch these movies even if I have to strap you to the coach!"

"Try me!" Joe took a step closer to Abbie.

"Oh I will." Abbie took a step.

"Good luck with that." He took a step closer, their noses where tooking.

"What am I doing? This is Rachel's boyfriend! They could get married. Do not screw this up because of your feelings!"Abbie thought. She had to stop anything from happening so she did the only thing she could think of. She kicked him in the shin, as hard as she could.

"Ow! What was that for? Why didn't I think of it first?"

"Think of what first?" Down came Rachel, in her Darth Vader Pajamas. Down, came the prettier sister, the smarter one, the luckier one.

"Kicking Abbie in the shin." Rachel gave both of them her 'Don't make me go all headteacher on you' glare.

"Let's just watch the movie."

"Fine." They both said.

Abbie watched all six movies in silence, enjoying the time to herself as much as she good, thinking about Townsend, all the way in Canada, ignoring Rachel and Joe and eating extra salty, extra buttery popcorn. She couldn't focus on Leia and Han though, all because she was wondering "WHAT IF?"

2012

"Joe! Rachel!" Abbie called out, "I swear to God every year." She didn't bother calling them out more, she had more important things to think about. She went over her all the things that happened today. She visited Cammie, ate a cupcake, procrastinated from being an adult and buying groceries and...NO! Focus on what really happened!

She walked out onto the roof of her apartment. She had planted flowers on it. They weren't normal flowers. When you go to pick them, you get stung. She felt like represented herself. Everyone judges her for her beauty. She was just a bimbo to them, the pretty one. They didn't know what was going on inside, they don't know the real her. Only a couple people did, Rachel, Matthew and...Joe.

She looked at the edge and saw Townsend. He walked towards her and kneeled down.

"Abigail Cameron, I love you. I love the way you smile, I love the way laugh, I love you hair, I love your eyes, I love you. So...Will you marry me?" Abby blanked. Townsend only said stuff about her appearance. Only her laugh, smile, hair and eyes. Not her personality or humour, just her appearance. She understand she could be cruel, but not cruel enough to say no to a proposal.

"I'll think about it."

"Great. I love you."

"I really like you to."

"What are you waiting for Abby?" Abby snapped out of her daydream to see Rachel and Joe cuddling on the couch.

"Is this the first bowl of popcorn?"

"Yes." Joe looked concerned.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

She tried to watch all six movies in peace, trying to enjoy the time to herself as much as she good, thinking about Townsend, standing on the roof, ignoring Rachel and Joe, not eating any popcorn.

2013

"Rachel! Joe!" Abbie was tired, she couldn't do this anymore. She had to tell them how she felt. She had to tell them why she left Townsend, why she said no to his proposal.

The couple came down, hand in hand.

"Rachel, I need to talk…"

"Not now Abbie, we have something to tell you."

"But.."

"Abbie..."

"Please…"

"Abbie! Me and Joe are engaged!" Abbie's heart broke, she could hear the shattering. But she did what any good spy would do, she put on a smile and congratulated them.

She sat down and shoved popcorn in her face. Pretended that she got a popcorn kernel in her eye.

She didn't watch all six movies in peace, all she could do was stare at Rachel's ring imagining she was wearing one, regretting herself saying no to Townsend's proposal, stuffing extra salty from her tears, extra buttery popcorn in her mouth.

2014

Abbie was on the 4th movie. Rachel and Joe were not here, they were at a wedding. Correction, their wedding. Abbie couldn't handle going. She just decided to stay home and watch the movies, because obviously Rachel forgot that today was Star Wars movie day. She was on reading the ending credits when a bang on the door came. She opened it and show Joe, in his tux.

"Abbie, can I come in?"

"Sure." Joe sat on the couch.

"I can't marry Rachel." Abbie felt her heart beating.

"Why?" she tried to ask surprised.

"Because I love some else."

"Who. Who!" Abbie felt her face heat up.

Joe just leaned in and kissed her and Abbie felt happy, the first time she felt happy in a year.

2015

"Rachel! Matthew!" Joe called the couple down. Abbie felt great. After Joe came back for her, Rachel was mad for a while but then Matthew came back and...her being married to his best-friend would have been confusing.

They had set everything up, put the DVDs in the DVD player, cooked the popcorn, poured the Cola, covered the popcorn in butter and salt, got out the blankets, ate half the popcorn, put their special t-shirt on, ate the rest of the popcorn, drew the curtains and made more popcorn.

Today was May 19, the day the first Star Wars was released. Ever since that day the three of them had watched all the Star Wars together. And she was cuddling with Joe while Matthew and Rachel were kissing.

"Guys, can you just not. I want to enjoy Padme and Anakin's relationship without being sick from you relationship."

"I'm sorry but at least we didn't eat a whole bowl of popcorn." Rachel said.

"Touche ma soeur."

"Merci Abbi."

"Can we please just start the movie."

"Fine then." Abbie hit the play button and watched Joe and Rachel cuddle.

She watched all six movies in peace, enjoying the time with her fiance, ignoring Rachel and Matthew and eating extra salty, extra buttery popcorn and feeling amazing.

2016

Abbie was driving the school bus, Zach and Cammie were sitting in the front, staring at Macey's engagement ring. Bex and Grant were sitting behind them, arguing with Liz over who was better, Einstein or Buckingham. Rachel and Matthew were sitting at the back with Joe, holding the bag of snacks they were going to sneak in.

They were going to watch the 7th Star Wars together. Abbie couldn't think her smile could get any bigger.

After The Movie, In The Academy…

"I have something to say…" Both Abbie and Rachel said.

"You go first."

"No you."

"Okay, we go on three. 1...2...3"

"I'm Pregnant!" They both said, "With a Girl! And you're the Godmother!"

They all smiled and laughed and the girls screamed.

2028

Hattie Solomon and Kirsten Morgan were watching Star Wars together on the jet. Apparently it was a tradition they parents had together. They had just come back from Visiting Bex and Grant and Liz and Jonas in England. It was their first year of high school.

The plane landed. They left the airport in a rush, Joe was there to pick them up. They sped to the school and then stood outside the gates together.

"You ready?" Kirsten asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hattie said.

And Joe watched the two girls disappear inside the school until all he could see was two silhoettes linking arms.

* * *

 **The song for this one shot is The Star Wars theme tune.**

* * *

 **This is my last request so I need more. I have half term now so please request me then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Challenge Accepted (comment if you know where that is from)!**

 **This fanfic was requested by** **Thegirlfromhufflepuff.**

* * *

Severus waited at the bottom of the willow tree, looking at his surroundings. He and Lily had found it a year ago, hidden in a forest. Fairy lights hung from the branches, a cooler was dug into the ground and a couple blankets and pillows were hidden under the roots of the trees. He had just got back from Hogwarts and was waiting for Lily to meet him here. It was their last year of Hogwarts and Severus had overheard James plan. He was waiting for Lily to come with a big ring on her finger. She was the only one who was nice to Severus in Hogwarts but when she was with James, Sirius and Remus she suddenly hated him. He knew that the minute that the ring came on her finger she was never going to speak to Severus again. That's why he needed to see her one more time. Severus saw her in coming down the pathway they had made, he smiled.

"Why are you smiling Sevie?" Lily said in her beautiful voice.

"No reason." Lily grabbed a Cola out of the cooler and sat down with Severus on the lowest branch.

"So how was your date with James?"

"Weird. He got real nervous and then ran to the bathroom like six times. In the end he proposed to me."

"And what did you say?" Severus tried to look at her fingers but they were in the pockets.

"I said yes." Severus tried to cover his frown by coughing.

"Really?"

"I had to."

"Why? There is no one making you?"

"I'm pregnant with his child." She tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I...I thought you didn't want to do **it** 'till marriage."

"I did. I don't remember what happened. We were at a party in the Gryffindor cabin and I said "No." and then he gave me some sort of drink and next thing I know I was lying, naked in his bed. I really don't want to do this. I wish I could marry someone else. I wish I could marry you, Sevie." Severus hugged Lily, letting her very on his shoulder. Soon she fell asleep and so did Severus. Their they stayed, from dusk 'till dawn.

* * *

Several Years Later

Severus Snape lay on the ground. He was had done everything he could and now he was ready to die. He laughed at Voldemort's spell and smiled when it hit him. He was dead inside anyway. He had been dead since the day that Lily said yes to James' proposal.

"Sevie?" he heard. Only one person had ever called him Sevie. He looked up to see Lily, a misty, partly see-through Lily looking at him.

"Lily. I'm ready to join you."

"Not here. Not now Sevie." Lily picked his weak body up and apparated them to the willow tree. It was covered in spider webs, no one had been here in years. She lay him on the highest branch.

"Remember the good old times? When we would just lie here for hours, drinking Cola and climbing the tree. What happened?"

"You got married." Severus weakly said.

As Severus' soul left his body, Lily wrapped her arms around him. Then they both floated off into the moonlight, not just as boy and girl or man and women but as old pals, best friends and new lovers.

* * *

 **The song for this one shot is Somewhere Only We Know.**

 **Also I just realised that in the Dramione one shot I accidentally put Draco's ex as Narcisse (who is his mom), oops!**

 **Challenge Completed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This fanfic was requested by Black Dragon Valkyrie**

* * *

The girl looked in the mirror. She stared at her mother's dark hair, she had her father's pale olive skin. She moved up her body, up her all black outfit and onto her face. She stared into her yellow sciera and blood red irises. She felt like she was staring into her own soul. She saw the pain and the agony, she saw the demons. She pushed them down, further and further until they were in the cage. The cage in the back of her mind, the cage that they could not escape, the cage made of others hope for her. She slapped on some dark lipstick and headed towards the cemetery.

"Hey Atlantis." Thalia said.

"Hey Thalia." Atlantis said.

"How are you doing?"

Atlantis rolled her eyes, she got asked this so much, "I feel dead inside." Atlantis lent against a tree as she waited for the panic attack.

Thalia eyes bulged and she practically teleported to Atlantis' side, "Are you okay! Do I need to call your therapist!" she panicked, checking Atlantis' wrists.

"Chill Thal. I'm just playing." Atlantis replied coolly.

"That isn't funny!"

"Kind of was."

"Yeah, it was for a kid of Eris like you!"

"Chill Chiquita, your starting to look as green as a leprechaun." Atlantis said, showing her Spanish and Irish side.

"I will not chill! That was a fucking horrible joke! It was so mean!"

"Okay, don't." Atlantis snapped, kicking a Happy Meal box out the way as she stormed to New Rome. She had to get to class anyway.

* * *

Professor T. Mosby **(comment if you know what the T stands for and which show he is from)** was blabbering on about the importance of Leadership when owning a company when Atlantis walked in. He only acknowledged Atlantis with a tardy slip and a nod when she slipped into her assigned seat next to Jason Grace...Jason Grace. The blond boy stared at her everyday and she stared back. She didn't like him though. She only jumped for joy when she found out he and Piper McLean broke up because Piper was a bitch anyway. She nodded at him in a way of saying hello.

"Okay, so today you are going to go into your pairs and create a business. This will be worth 40% of your grade. Every day I will give you problems to solve. You can pick out the name and product of your company." Mr. Mosby said. Atlantis looked over at Jason.

"So, what do want our product to be?"

"Well," he said in a monotone, "For a good profit and we should make something that both mortals and demigods can use, so how about bullet proof clothes that look and feel the same as every over clothes. They can come in a variety of colours.."

"Or they could be all black!"

"No. The whole point of this is that anyone can use it."

Atlantis tried to do puppy eyes. "Please?" Jason laughed, breaking his monotone.

"You are so bad at puppy eyes."

"Whatever."

* * *

They carried on with their business for the rest of the semester **(or term if you are British)**. Then the rest of college. Then the rest of their twenties. The carried on designing the clothes, adding new trends, taking away the least popular. Demigods all over the world were in love with their designs, even Gods were buying them, just for the fashion.

They hadn't just been working on the business. Slowly, over the course of college, they had become best friends. Atlantis helped Jason have fun and Jason stopped Atlantis' 'Just Do It' attitude from getting her in trouble. Atlantis learnt all about what actually happened on the Argo II and not just what they told at the campfire and Jason learnt about Atlantis' demons. They were the perfect match.

Little did they know, they both wanted more than just a business or platonic relationship.

* * *

It was their annual college reunion. Atlantis and Jason were the most successful and yet the most humble. They sticked together, linking arm in arm.

Jason wasn't feeling to good. He had just got dumped by his year-long girlfriend because he was in love with someone else. He gave up the Kid-Perfect act and started downing shots. He felt for the Haribos in his pocket. He was feeling confident. He walked over to Atlantis and pulled out a Gummy Ring.

"Atlantis, we have worked together for over 10 years now. I have loved you for 10 years now. So will you, Atlantis Smith become Atlantis Grace?"

Everyone went silent, waiting for Atlantis' answer.

"If you can get a ring that won't rot and is black, then Hell yes!"

Everyone screamed finally as Jason pulled out a black diamond ring.

"What?" Atlantis was confused.

"If you said no, I could pretend to be drunk and eat the ring."

"Smart plan, sad that you are still dibshit." Jason leaned in to kiss Atlantis but she pulled away.

"Don't get to close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide." Everyone groaned as Atlantis whispered quite loudly, "I want our first kiss to be memorable."

Percy was annoyed now so he did the only thing he could think of. He pushed them both into the pool they were standing by. Atlantis landed on Jason, lip first.

"Memorable enough for you, sweet heart?" Percy shouted.

"Fuck off Jackson!" Atlantis said, encasing Percy in darkness.

"I think it was." Jason whispered the answer to Percy's question in Atlantis' ear.

And he was a little better at whispering.

* * *

 **The song for this one shot Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

 **Quick side note: I have no more requests so I'm going to work on The Blossom Tree and The Elementals until I have more ships (so request so we can keep this fanfic 'sailing') (I am so sorry that was a bad joke).**


	14. Chapter 14

**This fanfic was requested by chocolate-writing-perfection.**

* * *

 **This is an au one shot, they are all Muggles and go to Hogwarts Academy for the Children of Agents.**

* * *

Lily stepped up onto the stage. Sirius had dared her to sing at the place where he works as a DJ. It just had to be the school's hang out place. It just had to be a Karaoke Bar. She twiddled with the thumbs and took deep breaths. Slowly she lifted her head, turned towards Sirius and nodded. Music began to play in the Karaoke room. It was quite loud but it was in the back of Lily's mind. She stared at him but his head was down. The music carried on until she knew she had to start singing. She started at her feet and began mumbling the words...

 _"Can anybody find me somebody to love?_  
 _Each morning I get up I die a little_  
 _Can barely stand on my feet_  
 _(take a look at yourself)_  
 _Take a look in the mirror and cry_  
 _Lord what you're doing to me_  
 _I have spent all my years in believing you_  
 _But I just can't get no relief,_  
 _Lord!_  
 _Somebody, somebody_  
 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

Lily peeked up, he was still looking down. She could see that he was on his phone. She could see him swiping every so often. She stopped her eyes from watering. He was probably on Tinder. Why did Lily think she even had a chance with him! He was obviously cooler than Lily and way out of her league! Lily felt her anxiety creep over her, engulfing her in question, threats and insults. She listened and answered all while singing the lyrics to the karaoke song.

 _"I work (he works hard) hard every day of my life_  
 _I work 'til I ache my bones_  
 _At the end (at the end of the day) I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_  
 _I get down on my knees_  
 _And I start to pray (praise the Lord)_  
 _'Til the tears run down from my eyes_  
 _Lord - somebody - somebody_  
 _Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

 _(He works hard)_

 _Everyday_  
 _I try and I try and I try_  
 _But everybody wants to put me down_  
 _They say I'm goin' crazy_  
 _They say I got a lot of water in my brain_  
 _I got no common sense_  
 _I got nobody left to believe_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Lily peeked up again, he was looking at her. Not just looking, staring at her. She ignored everyone else and stared into his eyes. He put the phone on the table and stared back into her eyes. Lily poured her heart and soul into the song.

 _"Oh Lord_  
 _Somebody - somebody_  
 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 _Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
 _I just keep losing my beat_  
 _I'm OK, I'm alright_  
 _I ain't gonna face no defeat_  
 _I just gotta get out of this prison cell_  
 _Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

 _Find me somebody to love_  
 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

The crowd clapped for Lily, cheering for a standing ovation. Lily laughed it off, acting like she didn't care. She really didn't care. She only cared about him. He didn't clap. He didn't cheer. He screamed for her. Lily was sure that he was going to break his vocal cords. She giggled and walked down the stairs and sat at her table. He winked at her and she blew him sarcastic air kisses. He walked over to her table and leaned on it.

"Nice voice Evans."

"Thanks, Potter."

"Your welcome, Evans."

"I am welcome, thank you for noticing, Potter."

"Ugh." Lily smirked. James Potter started to walk off.

"Hey, Evans," James stopped but he didn't turn around, "Do you want to go ice skating some time?"

Lily was glad he didn't turn around because though he could probably hear it she was smiling her ass off, "Sure, Potter but your going to have to teach me how."

"Sure, I'll see you next Friday at the Lake."

* * *

James tied his laces and stood up, wobbling a bit. He had bribed every student at Hogwarts Academy for the Children of Agents, "So, the trick to skating is to think of it as walking. Okay, so your now that you are on the ice, you can just hold on to the railing..." James trailed off as he saw Lily to jumps and pirouettes, skating at a pro level. Lily approached him.

"I may have bent the truth a bit about my skating abilities." she shrugged.

"A bit?" James raised his eyebrows.

Lily laughed and skated towards him. She tripped on a pebble and slid towards James. She slid towards him while he was taking a selfie. He caught her in his arms. He caught her in a pose. A pose that made it look like they were slow dancing. The picture was taken but they didn't look at it. They started to slow dance on the ice. Badly. They danced like it was their job. However, if it was their job they would have been fired. They finished their dance and James started to dip Lily. Due to their lack of Slow Dancing on Ice training he failed and they fell butt first on the ice. They laughed the pain away and sat on the ice. Joking around. Staring into each others eyes. Leaning Towards each other. Kissing.

* * *

Ever since then they had come onto the Lake every year and taken a picture. They had their wedding their. Three years after their wedding, they took their last picture together. They kept it in a digital frame. A montage of all their pictures, all in black and white, all put together to look like a movie. From 16 to 24, they looked the same and yet their eyes twinkled more and more in every photo with the glistening of hope for the future.

And so their son, Harry, kept that twinkle in his eyes. Throughout everything, he kept that twinkle. When he took down the murderer who killed his parents, he kept that twinkle. Throughout ever relationship he had, he kept the twinkle. His children kept the twinkle and so did everyone else in the Potter family. Because that twinkle gave them hope, that twinkle have them a reason.

* * *

 **The song for this one shot is Somebody to Love by Queen.**

 **Do guys want more one shot? Then you should ask for more requests! **wink*wink*** **nudge*nudge**.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This fan fiction was requested by me.**

* * *

Zach waited by the phone. It was 5 o'clock, why wasn't she calling? They had arranged to talk at 5, 5 was the time every week. But this is just how their relationship went. Zach would be in one country and she would be in another. Whoever was on a mission would call from a phone booth at 5. This want healthy. Being away from somebody for so long builds expectations, builds tension, makes arguments and then the minute that one of them got home they would pretend like nothing was wrong and sit there, in silence. Zach was set out of his thought train by the ringing of the land yard.

"Zachary? Hello, it's your mother." the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"You stopped being my mother the day you found out you were pregnant." he spat.

"Zachary," she said in a singsong voice, "I wouldn't talk to me like that if I was you."

"What do you, Catherine."

"You will call me Mom, Mother or Mommy."

"What do you want... Mother." Zach sighed.

"I have your wife," Catherine said in a serious tone, "If you want her back you must complete a series of 12 tasks. One you have completed them, then and only then will you get your wife back.

"Catherine... Mother. I'm really not in the mood. Why don't you just give me my wife back before I call the police." Zach said in a cool tone, feeling for the gun in his pocket.

"I don't think that you are going to do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have your phone, email and all communications devices tracked. Every minute that you call anyone and tell them about this is another day that your wife get tortured. If I anyone tries to rescue her, all they'll see is what you saw when you tried to rescue Matthew."

"What is the first task?"

"You've heard of the twelve labours of Hercules?"

* * *

It took 6 years for Zachary to finish the tasks, half the time it took Hercules. It was a long road and a weird list of tasks.

1\. Steal the Blueprints for the Nemean Lion Weapon

2\. Find the Eight Pieces of the Hydra statue

3\. Steal the Blueprints for the Hind of Ceryneia Bullet Proof Armour

4\. Steal the Blueprints for the Erymanthean Boar Weapon

5\. Blow up the Weapon Factory, Augean Stables

6\. Steal the Blueprints for the Stymphalian Birds Weapon

7\. Steal the Blueprints for the Cretan Bull Weapon

8\. Steal 2 of the Mutated Human-Eating Horses of CIZ Head Quarters

9\. Steal the Diamond Incrusted Utility Belt from MI6 Headquarters

10\. Steal 3 of Geryon's Cattle.

11\. Steal the iPhone 8S Prototype from Apple Headquarters

12\. Steal the Mutated Three-Headed Dog from the CIA Head Quarters

Zach had focused on work and saving her. He spoke to his close friends but barely went out with them. He didn't date and he didn't mingle with anybody new. He just waited and did Catherine's tasks. He didn't know if Catherine had killed her but he had to 'trust' his mother. That was something we never thought he'd say.

He walked through the city. His hands were in his pockets and his head was down. He walked to the meeting point. He saw Catherine with three two other people. He felt for the gun in his pocket.

"Hello Zachary." Catherine said, "Do you have what I want?"

"Yes. All the objects from your tasks are in an apartment on 174th street." Catherine nodded.

"Goodbye, son."

"Goodbye Catherine. Have a nice life."

Catherine walked off in the distance. Zach followed her with his eyes, just to make sure that their was no funny business. He slowly looked at the women holding hand with the five, maybe six year old boy.

For the first time in 6 years, Zach felt sheepish.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

"Hey Blackthorn Boy," she said quietly, "Meet Matt."

"Hi Matt." Zach held out his hand for the boy to shake. They boy just ran towards him and gave him the biggest hug ever. He began to cry on Zach's solider.

"Hey champ," Zach whispered, "It's okay. I'm here now." He held Matt's and her hands and led them to his penthouse apartment. He hoped that Matt liked his room, Catherine had told him that Gallagher Girl would bring home a little boy. He had gotten Macey, Nick, Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas, who all have little boys, to decorate the room. He had been nervous all week, not because there was a chance of Catherine conning him, not because of the chance of Gallagher Girl being dead but he was nervous because he was about to meet a boy who might be his son.

* * *

Zach and Gallagher were sitting on the coach, watching the news.

Zach felt the tension in the air as he flashed back to their last conversation, the conversation before Catherine happened.

 _Flashback_

 _It was 6 o'clock and Zach was_ _about to leave the phone before it rang._

 _"I'm so sorry that I'm late. The time just flew by and me and Alex were in the bar. The funniest thing happened, he..."_

 _"Wait a minute. You never told me Alex was a boy."_

 _"Yeah what does it matter?"_

 _"What does it matter?" Zach scoffed, "you have been stripped naked in front of this guy! You had to pretend to be his mistress! You have performed CPR on this guy and vis versa!"_

 _"So! It didn't seem to bother you when you thought Alex was a girl! You know what! That's because you are a pig! You probably thought it was sexy when Alex was a girl but now that my consultant is a guy you are suddenly against him! I wasn't against you and Diana, or you and Lauren! And I certainly didn't find it sexy when you had to take your shirt off in front of Neal!_ **(Sorry, but White Collar is my favourite show and I couldn't just miss out this** **opportunity)** _"_

 _"_ _This is stupid! First you are late to phone me for the third time this month! Then I learn it's_ _because you were out drinking with another guy! And now this!" Zach was angry, he was feeling reckless. He slammed the phone down, ending the call. Not knowing that was the last time he would see his wife in six years._

 _Flashforward_  


"In other news, a terrorist named Catherine Goode was caught with a variety of stolen objects." the smiling anchorman said. Zach smiled at the thought. He had lead Catherine into a trap, he couldn't believe it had worked. He looked over at Gallagher, smirking, her eyes were glistened with tears.

"No, no, no, don't cry. Tell me why you're upset." he whispered, not wanting to wake up Matt.

"I'm not upset," she look over at Zach, smiling, "I'm happy. You don't understand what they did to me. I was beaten, yelled at, it was implanted in my brain that I was worthless and you weren't trying to save me... I was raped. Thank you for getting her."

"Is... is Matt mine?" Zach slowly said the thing that had been on his mind.

"Zachary Goode," she whispered, "Of course he is yours. During my time with the Circle, I wished for you joy and happiness. I love you. I will always love you."

She had moved closer to Zach and she now had her head on his shoulder.

"When I was with the circle, did you...?"

"No, Gallagher Girl. I put off going anywhere until I had completed Catherine's tasks. It was worth it. I love you too."

And they lay their 'till morn. Gallagher Girl and Blackthorne Boy.

* * *

10 years later - Goode Academy

Zach was surrounded with paperwork, being the Co-Head of a School was hard. Being the Co-Head of the top Spy School in the World was Harder. He looked down at the list of teachers; Rebecca Baxter was the Co-Vops Teacher. Grant Baxter was the PE Teacher. Elizabeth Anderson was the Coding Teacher. Jonas Anderson was the Science Teacher. Macey McHenry was the Culture and Assimilation and Drivers Ed. Teacher. Nick McHenry was the Languages Teacher. There was a whole list of other people who were teacher but that six were all that mattered to him. That six and three other people. And those three walked in.

Gallagher Girl, Goode Gal, Goode Girl and Goode Guy. His family. He smiled as he thought back to his last mission. They posed as a family and stopped the Congress Documents being stolen.

"What's the matter now?" he rolled his eyes.

"These two want to have the blueprints for all the secret tunnels in the school." His beautiful wife said.

"Haha! For the last time no."

"Awwww." said the 16, 15 and 14 year old.

"Please?" said Matthew and Rachel.

"No. And don't even think about it, Abby." Zach playfully swatted his youngest daughter away from his drawer.

"Fine. Bye Dad."

"Bye. Kids."

"Man they are a handle full aren't they, Gallagher?"

"Yeah," said Zach's gorgeous wife, "But they are worth all past and future trouble."

"Yeah." Zach sighed, "I said don't think about it Abby!" Zach playfully swatted his daughter away again.

"I'm sorry but maybe if you guys stopped staring into each other souls and talking about how we are worth it then you would see me sneaking in."

"I saw you sneaking in Abigail. I just didn't care because I was looking at a much better view." he winked at his wife.

"Eww!" Abby ran out of the room.

"Do I still have it?" Zach raised both arms.

"You still have it." And Cameron Morgan Goode kissed her husband, before swatting Abby away again, "Man, she dopes not give up, does she?"

"She's just like you."

* * *

 **The song for this one shot is I Will Always Love You** **by Whitney Houston.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry for having to do this again but I am out of requests so if you want a couple I am open to anything. Also, to let you guys know I can do platonic and friendships if you** **want.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! i just wanted to know if you want me to write the series in which the one shot is from please review. I will write the series until someone reviews.**

* * *

 **This one shot was requested by AnonimoSMW. It is from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

* * *

Annabeth walked through the camp, towards the Poseidon cabin. Percy had asked her over. Immediately. Normally this would be fine but something felt wrong. She felt as if she was being followed but every time she looks back all she saw was her fellow campers, all going in the other direction. Like, they were _all_ going in the other direction. Finally, after an anxious journey, she finally made it to the Poseidon Cabin.

"Percy?" she called, knocking, "Percy are you in here? Percy..." Annabeth slowly opened the door. she walked in. Percy was now where to be seen, as she walked past the doorframe she was doused in a sticky silly string-like substance. It blinded her and as she tumbled towards the bathroom she landed in the tub. She was greeted with tiny balls. Just as was getting out she heard a million little cracks. She jumped out as she saw the balls hatch. Out came millions of spider.

Annabeth tried to not scream but then she looked in the mirror. The stick silly-string like substance was milky-clear. Annabeth looked closer and touched them. It wasn't string. It was parts of a spider's web. That was when the scream came out, but it was not a scream of fear. It was a scream of anger. Only three people could have done this. Only Percy could have been able to use the Poseidon Cabin. Only Jason could have planned this. Only Leo could have been able to position the bucket of web. Only Nico could have got the spiders and spider webs.

"YOU FOUR ARE DEAD! I SWEAR TO GOD IF I EVER FIND YOU, YOU ARE OLD DEAD MEAT. I WILL..."

* * *

Behind the Poseidon cabin, Nico, Percy, Leo and Jason crouched, snickering, listening to Annabeth scream. They had already told everyone else on camp so that no one would end up with no ear drums.

"That...that was amazing." Percy said while laughing, "How did you get the spider eggs to hatch at the exact time that she sat down?"

"Life, death," Nico answered, "They are still the end of someones social or physical life." Everyone looks at Nico unbelievably.

"Dude," Percy said, "My nickname is Seaweed Brain and I call bullshit."

"Well I did a couple errands for a son of Eileithyia **(Goddess of birth)**." Nico said with a wink. Jason and Percy cheered quietly for Nico.

"Wait. What about Wi..." But before Nico could finish, Percy gagged him with the next part of their pranking marathon, a silver dress.

"Come on Jason. Let's go screw with you Girlfriend." Nico wrapped his arm around Jason. Percy caught up with them, but not before slapping the back of Nico's head.

"But... wait, I'm confused. Guys, wait up!" Leo said, running behind.

* * *

Piper waited for Jason on the beach. He had apparently prepared a beautiful lunch for her. She imagined that he had just made her hot dogs. Suddenly, her eyes were covered.

"Hey babe." Jason's voice sounded really different. It sounded feminine. Honestly, it didn't even sound like Jason. A black haired, pale skinned girl kissed Piper's cheek. It was Khione.

"I'm sorry, what are doing here Khione?"

"Very funny, babe."

"Why do you keep calling me babe? We don't even like each other!"

"Haha, very funny." Khione stared at Piper, "Wow. You really don't remember do you? You must have amnesia like your ex did."

"My Ex?"

"Yeah, Jason. You guys dated until he cheated on you. You ran way bumped into me and well, the rest is history," Khione said with a wink, grabbing Piper's hand. Piper put her hand's in her pocket's.

"Listen Khione. I don't know what is going on but I think I need to explain some things, and you need to really listen," Khione nodded, standing up, "Our relationship, started a long time ago and now I am 19 and you are...umm..."

"Let's say 20..."

"Okay... and now you are twenty and..." Piper took her hands out of her pockets, rocking something out. Suddenly, gravity around her forced her onto one new. Piper went to pick up the object. It was a little velvet covered box. Piper opened the box, wondering what could be inside.

Khione squealed with excitement and kissed Piper on the lips before screaming,

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, definitely yes! Love you Piper!" She went in for another kiss but Piper pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Khione. I..I..I don't even know how that ring got in here. I.. I..I have to go." Piper ran towards camp, away from a crying Khione. As soon as she was out of sight, Khione transformed into Jason Grace.

"Man, the Hecate Cabin is getting really good at illusions."

"Yeah," Leo said, coming out from behind a bush with Percy and Nico, "Who taught you to slip the ring into her pocket?"

"Connor, though it took some convincing for him to teach me how to put something in someones pocket instead of taking something out. Thanks Nico." Jason said.

"Oh trust me, the pleasure was all mine." Nico said, blushing

"No, seriously, what happened to, Wi...Ow!" Leo started before Jason shocked him.

"Come on, let's go mess with Calypso."

* * *

Calypso was tending to the Camps gardens. She was kneeling down when she lifted both of her fingers, forcing four young men forward.

"Listen to me. I have heard that every so often you guys go on a massive rampage and I have heard that you guys have been targeting your girlfriends but if you even think about pranking me then I will dump you, I'll tell Annabeth what happened on the island, I'll tell Piper who actually made your anniversary gift and I will hurt you so much that if you will realise that Hell isn't in the Underworld but is in fact here, with me."

Three of the boys backed away slowly, in silence.

"So.. we are officially boyfriends and girlfriend?" Leo smirked.

"First of all, it's literally been months and second of all, if you don't get off of my strawberries soon then you will no longer have a girlfriend."

"Bye, babe.. see you at the campfire."

"Bye Leo."

* * *

Percy, Jason and Nico sat on Percy's bed, scrolling through Netflix.

"Percy, pass me the remote. You promised that if I wear the dress I got to pick the show." Jason whined.

"Yeah, but we don't want to watch House of Cards."

"Fine, but if we are watching Toy Story then can we at least make it a drinking game."

"When Leo gets back from sneaking the booze in, deal!"

As if on que, Leo walked in, closing the door behind him, "I have the list for the drinking game." The boys reached the booze and list but Leo held them back, "Before anything happens I want to know what happened to Will and you can't sex your way out of this one."

"Dammit Leo! Do you not know when to quiet!" Jason and Percy said in unison.

"It's cool, he has the right to know. But first, I'm going to need a beer." As Nico took the beer he told the story of what happened to Solangelo, "Well, I went to go visit my dad and when I came back, Will decided he had enough of me visiting my dad every month so he dumped me. I've spent the last month hammered and having affairs."

"Man, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried but I really wanted to know." Leo said sheepishly.

"It's cool. Anyway I think I have my eye on Connor Stoll, anyway"

"No. No. It's not cool. Come on, guys we have one last prank to pull."

* * *

"Okay, we're outside the Apollo Cabin, what are we doing here, Leo?" Jason asked, craving booze.

Leo walked into the cabin and found Will's bed. He spilt the strawberry jam from the failed Calypso prank and spelt out a message in unhatched spider eggs.

 _"You_ _said I was your black sun but I guess every sun must go down."_

"You are a weirdo, you know that Valdez."

"I know but these eggs are due to hatch at curfew and I don't want to waste them." He said with a maniacal grin.

* * *

The boys sang, drunkly along to You've Got A Friend In Me, Percy trying to read through the list.

"Okay, so we take one shot every time there Woody gets annoyed at Buzz. We take two shots everytime there is a sexual innuendo. One Shot everytime..."

Suddenly the room went pitch black and the boys were covered in green gloop. There was a minute of silence before Nico said, "Hey Girls."

"Hey Nico." Annabeth said, turning on the lights.

"Quick question, how come I'm wet."

"I may, or may not have made sure that their was no water substances in the slime."

"Dam you, Wise Girl." Percy said kissing his girlfriend.

"Yeah, dam me..." she said laughing.

"So what are you guys doing, Khione?" Piper said mockingly.

"Drinking Game."

"Toy Story?"

"Always."

"Which one?"

"Number One."

"Of Course."

"Hey Leo," Calypso said laughing,"What are the rules?"

"Well, **I** was trying to read out the rules but I was rudely interrupted." Percy exclaimed.

"Emphasis on trying," Leo said, "No one was listening anyway."

"Just explain them again," Annabeth suggested.

"Okay, so we take one shot every time there Woody gets annoyed at Buzz. We take two shots every time there is a sexual innuendo. One Shot every time..." Percy was interrupted again when they heard a girly scream from the Apollo Cabin. Leo and Nico high five before Percy carried on saying the rules.

"One Shot every time that the dog comes on screen. Two Shots every time..."

* * *

 **The song for this one shot is You Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This fanfic was requested by AnonimoSMW. It is from the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

Piper Mclean was surrounding. She felt trapped. She didn't know what to do. To be fair it was her fault. Well it was kind of Jason's fault to. She had never been in this situation before.

Piper and Jason were planning for their wedding.

She was surrounded by magazines. She had spent days looking through the magazines but she couldn't do it. It was jus tot boring. So she got the help of her siblings, and Calypso.

"Bye Piper! See you tomorrow!" Calypso said, half way out the door.

"Bye Calypso," a worn out Piper said.

"Hi Calypso. Bye Calypso." A voice said from behind the door.

"Hi Jason." Piper said, giving her fiancé a half-ass kiss.

"Okay, I know your tired but we have to do the guest list." Jason said relentlessly.

"Ugh. I thought we were just going to copy Percy and Annabeth's guest list."

"Wow. You are really enjoying getting ready for _our_ wedding." I give my fiancé a death stare, "Never mind. Anyway, your dad said we have to invite some of your celebrity friends."

"Ugh. Damn you dad." Piper slowly got up from the couch, "Okay, who does he want us to invite."

"Lets see, The Kardashians."

"Ugh." Jason ignored Piper's groaning and carried on.

"The Delevingnes."

"They're okay." Jason still ignored Piper's commentary.

"The Beckham's."

"Alright."

"And... The Smiths." Instead of adding any commentary, Piper blushed slightly, fiddling with her engagement ring, "What?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"Me and Jaden have... a history."

"What? Did you use to date? Because I am perfectly fine with 12 year-old Piper's ex coming to our wedding." Grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"No! No! No! We... we didn't date, exactly."

"So, what happened?"

"We.. we... we were married." Jason spit took his beer all over the magazines.

"You... you... you were twelve."

"No... not twelve."

"El... eleven?"

"No... five." Jason was no longer shocked, he was now laughing. He laughed so hard that the beer squirted out her nose..

"Okay. You have to tell me this story." Jason said between laughs

"Fine. But one snigger and I will stop the story."

"Deal."

"I was five years old when I met Jaden Smith. Our parents had arranged a play date. I fell 'head of heels' for him. We had playdates everyday. for a week. At the end of the week we decided the tie the night. My dad got his secretary to hang streamers and plan the wedding. We invited everyone from our class. I wore a pinned up wedding dress and got my hair and make up done. He wore a tiny little tux. We said our 'vows' and..."

"Wait... wait... wait... You guys said vows?! You have to tell what these vows were like!"

"Is that a snigger?!"

"No..." Jason said through his mumbling laughter.

"Okay, so anyway... we said our vows. He said, "I promise to always share my lunch with you, no matter what you have. I promise to never make you 'it' when we play tag. And I promise to always, always love you... r bunny." Then I said "I promise to always stand up for you in class. I promise to always share my snacks with you. And I promise to always, always love you... r imaginary friends."

"I honestly want to see you guys get married more than I want to get married!" Jason said, he had burst out laughing now.

"I love you to babe." Piper pinching Jason's cheeks before slapping him, "Don't tell me you have never had any embarrassing childhood stories."

"No! I was in the New Rome!" Jason said, blushing.

"Really?" Piper said, crawling towards her fiancé.

"No..." Jason was as red as a tomato.

"Really?" Piper was now on top of Jason.

"Fine! Fine!" Piper jumped off Jason and back to her side of the couch, "I had a girlfriend from Kindergarten through 3rd grade."

"Oh! Tell me! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Fine then!" And with that a smirking Piper walked out of the house, calling Reyna on the way out.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this a weird chapter. I was having trouble figuring out how to write on of the seven as a child, since Rick incorporates their backstories a lot into his books.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This fanfic was requested by AnonimoSMW.**

* * *

 **It is from the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

It was July 11th. Tomorrow was Annabeth's birthday and she knew what was coming. Ever year the group would pick a new person to give a surprise birthday and Annabeth was the only one who hadn't had one. It was so logic and their were only two possible out comes, they are giving her a surprise birthday party or they forgot her birthday and she was pretty sure that Percy wouldn't do that after last time. There was more proof to it than that though. Everyone was avoiding Annabeth and sniggering as they pass her by. As the head of the Athena Cabin she also covered the camp's expenses and a lot of money has gone towards party decorations. Everything was just pointing in the direction that lead to a 'surprise' birthday present.

Sometimes Annabeth hated being smart. She never got to have a proper surprise, everything was just so easy to figure out. She hated the fact that no one even bothered to try and make things more difficult to figure out. She hated the fact that her birthday was always lame because she had to plan everything. And she hated the fact that Percy was still on his 'Ask Older Demigods How They've Lived That Long' mission.

She had all this anger piled up inside of her and she just wanted to scream. She stormed off into the forest and yelled out all her feelings. She was pretty sure, no certain, that she hadn't walked far enough. She knew everyone in camp could hear her but they deserved to hear her anger. the should try harder but no. Annabeth has to figure everything out and always figures everything out. She kicked a tree and a rock, too angry to care about the pain in her foot. She kept kicking at the rocks, walking further and further into the forest. She stopped when she got to Bunker Nine, turning back, walking in the fleeting sunlight. When she got to Camp so limped into bed, the pain hitting her, like a flurry of bullets had been shot into her leg. Ugh. She had almost forgot about her birthday.

* * *

July 12th was here. Annabeth walked through the Camp and just as she had expected everyone was ignoring her. She didn't care though, she wanted to get this over and done with. She got through all her lessons and got ready to be blindfolded and taken to Bunker Nine. And just like that, as soon as she was done with her last lesson she was blindfolded and low and behold was taken the exact amount of steps to Bunker Nine. Once she was taken in she heard the door close. She unblind-folded herself and was awaiting the "Surprise!" but Annabeth was... was... wrong. No one was in the Bunker, the streamers were hung up and there was a cupcake on the table but no guests. Annabeth walked up to the table and saw a note.

 _Annabeth,_

 _We figured that you wouldn't want or appreciate this and you always complain about having to do everything yourself so we decided to do everything and let you enjoy this 'lame' party._

 _Us._

Annabeth 's eyes started to tear up. She knows that she never appreciated their efforts but she did like them. She started to whimper, they made this party for her and she had just thrown them aside. She knew that Leo had cameras in here so she ran outside before she started to cry. She ran up and behind Bunker Nine. Annabeth felt herself begin the cry when she saw a light in the sky. There were lanterns filling up the sky. Annabeth started at them a little more before she figured that they make a path. She followed them through the forest. She had never been here. It was uphill and slowly the trees began to clear out as the ground leveled out.

Annabeth felt the tears coming down but not tears of sadness, tears of joy. Everyone is Camp was there and had set up a spectacular display. Piper had set everything up, Leo had made animatronics to serve everyone, Hazel had made a path of jewels, Jason had made a barrier out of lightning strikes around the clearing. Annabeth looked around for Frank as she was picked up but a leather rope. She was placed on seat before finding herself on the back of an elephant. She laughed her tears away before kissing Frank on the head. Only one more thing could make this perfect.

Slowly music began to play in the background. Annabeth saw a figure standing at the edge of the clearing, singing. As she got closer she heard the lyrics of the song Birthday by Katy Perry. She was swept off her feet by a wave of water. She thought it was Percy but intact it was a female controlling the water. Annabeth's eyes bulged as she realised it was Katy Perry herself. Annabeth squealed the most high-pitched scream she had every let out. She danced a long to the lyrics as her friend's crowded her and danced along.

* * *

The day was amazing, Katy Perry was perfect, her friends were perfect, the food was perfect and the decoration was perfect. But it was still not perfect. When everyone was gone, Annabeth walked up the hill further, past the ground levelled clearing and to the top. She sat down on the grass and looked at the sunset. Her world went dark. Annabeth smiled before judo-flipped the guy who covered her eyes. She waited to watch him fall down the hill but he did not.

"I'm used to it now."

"How much convincing did it take for you to get Katy Perry?"

"Not that much, she was one of the demigods who lived longer than 20, she was on my mission, she thought it was sweet."

"How much did you have to beg?"

"I had to drop the saved the world bomb."

"Why were you late?"

"I was getting your present."

"For 3 hours?"

"Yep."

"It better be amazing."

"You better think it was."

"Will you watch the sunset with me?"

"Will you kiss me?"

Annabeth pulled the man down next to her and kissed him on the cheek.

"I get the cheek!"

"You missed my birthday!"

"I planned the whole thing!" Annabeth pushed him away.

"Wait. Did you actually plan this whole thing."

"I did indeed."

"Hey, real quick could you check my temperature. I think I might be sick."

"Haha real funny." he said, sarcasm oozing out with every word.

"So what's my present?'

"Let me tell you the backstory first. So Katy said that this existed and I didn't believe her so I went to go check and it actually did and after doing a couple quests for the parents I was able to bring you... this." And out from behind his jacket the man pulled a little puppy with wings. After the initial shock Annabeth finally spoke up.

"How did you get a Pegasus-Hellhound hybrid?"

"A Pegasus and Hellhound."

"Wow."

"Just give me my kiss."

They sat on the hill, kissing. Laughing, catching up and just enjoying each other's company. As the sun went down they were still there.

* * *

Many later they were still there. The married couple had built a house on that hill and lived their whole life there. They had grown old together, had kids together. Mrs. Seaweed Brain and Mr. Wise Owl.

* * *

 **The song for this one shot is Birthday by Katy Perry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This fanfic was requested by AnonimoSMW.**

* * *

 **It is from the Harry Potter series (AU).**

* * *

Rose was waiting for her order to come. She had just come from work and being a flight attendant, was pretty tired.. Scorpius was hurrying towards table number 7 when he suddenly spilt the meal all over the customer.

"Dude! What the hell!" Rose stood up, wiping pasta source off her uniform.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident. Please let me get you another meal, free of charge." They looked at each other properly.

Rose, tucked her hair behind her hair and bit her lip. Scorpius brushed his hand through his hair.

"So what's you name?" Scorpius tried to say flirtatiously,

"Hunger Customer Number Five."

"Okay."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Scorpius came back with a plate of pasta.

"Thank you." Rose said. But Scorpius didn't answer. Rose figured that he was just some f*ckboy who was said that he wasn't getting laid. She was about to take her first bite when she saw a sheet of paper on her plate.

 _My manager said that I shouldn't be flirting with the customers so I have to send you this card. My name is Scorpius and my phone number is 07456 674182._

Rose smiled and made sure to give him a big tip.

* * *

Flashforward and they were taken on the world together. They each had a drawer of things at each other house that was dedicated to the other. They were getting ready to move into a house together. Scorpius had brought Rose to a lake. They had rented out a boat and Scorpius was ready for to propose to Rose. He turned around to get the ring when Rose got down on one knee. Scorpius laughed so hard that he knocked over the boat.

"Is that a yes?" Rose joked before putting the ring on Scorpius' finger.

* * *

21 moths later they had a beautiful set of twins. Rose know owned her own Airlines and Scorpius is own restaurant. Everything was perfect. Everything was beautiful. They knew each others flaws and they didn't care. They knew each others backgrounds and didn't care. Rose didn't care that Scorpius' family were disgraced and Scorpius didn't care that Rose;s family were once homeless. They knew everything about each other and loved it all.

* * *

 **The song for this one shot is Mine by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

 **Sorry that this one shot is really short, I just couldn't think of anything to do for this one.**


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I know. I know. I suck for not posting in ages. I'm sorry I'm sorry. But I have run out of One-shots to do. Sorry to Kiki12Ford as I haven't watched Leverage but if you tell me a little about the characters I could probably write a (really crap) AU. Big Thanks to anyone who has requested anything, if you could just request more. To Help here is a big list of books I've read and shows I've watched *whispers to self* okay let's do this.**

 **Books**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Harry Potter**

 **(pretty much anything with a dystopian future)**

 **The Mortal instruments**

 **Kane Chronicles**

 **Vampire Diaries**

 **Fangirl**

 **(Anything John Green)**

 **Red Queen/Glass Sword Series**

 **School For Good and Evil**

 **Gallagher**

 **Mates and Dates**

 **Lady Grace Mysteries**

 **(Okay, there's too many so I'm only gonna put this much, just DM if you aren't sure)**

 **Shows**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Glee**

 **How I met your mother**

 **Naruto**

 **Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Yonderland**

 **Pokémon**

 **Anything OG disney**

 **Reign**

 **(Again I'm too lazy)**

 **Btw if you want me to do Youtubers (I'm looking at you Phandom) I will.**

 **Bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**This fanfic was requested by AnonimoSMW (Thank you for requested so much!). Btw, by dystopian I mean stuff like Divergent, The Hunger Games, Maze Runner etc. I'm sorry Kiki11Portman but i have not watched Leverage, though my friends have told me to. Please request more pairs if you want more one shots. If you don't know if I have read/watched/experienced your fandom then just ask.**

* * *

 **It is from the Phandom (Dan and Phil).**

* * *

Dan was so tired of wandering around. He and Phil were lost in Disney Land Paris, which would have been fine, if it wasn't for the fact that is was way past closing time. Phil had needed the loo but **had** to wait until no one was in the bathroom. And now, Dan and Phil were lost in the dark, in an bonded theme park, in a French speaking country. And neither of them spoke French.

"Phil! What have you done!" Dan said, tugging on the gates to the park.

"I said "I'm sorry"! I really need to pee!"

"I don't care! Couldn't you have waited 'till we got to the hotel? It's like a minute away!"

"For the last time, I'm sorry!"

"Well how is that supposed to help us now?!"

"Can't you just call someone?" Phil said, trying to calm Dan down.

"No! I forgot my phone at the hotel!" Dan said, obviously not going to calm down, "Ugh! Why do you always do this?!"

"And what exactly do I always do?" Phil said, hurt.

"No... no Phil, I didn't mean it like that." Dan said, exasperated.

"No. Tell me what you meant." Phil demanded, laying on a near by patch of grass.

"I just... we can't have a normal outing! Something has to go wrong! I just want a normal day! A day where i don't have to worry about videos or anything else! I'm saying that I want a normal life, I just want a normal day!"

"Dan... just come lie down. Just look a the sky."

"Ugh. Fine." Dan lay down and the patch of grass and watched the stars with Phil.

"Hey, look! There's the little dipper!" Phil said, pointed to the sky.

"Where?" Dan searched the dark sky, the stars, which were slowly becoming visible to him.

"There!" Phil said, pointed to the darkness.

"Where?"

"There?" Waving his finger around, teasing Dan. He was happy that Dan wasn't shouting. Phil didn't like it when Dan was mad. He loved Dan, Dan was his best friend. Yes, Dan is driving him crazy half the time and the other half Phil was driving Dan crazy but Phil would never trade his time with Dan for anything. Phil was only himself when he was with Dan.

"Philip Michael Lester! You cannot just point to the black abyss above us and expect me to know where to look!"

"Fine, it's right there." Phil said, moving Dan's finger to the constellation.

"Thank You!" Dan exclaimed, "Okay, it's not that interesting. It doesn't even look like a dipper, yet alone a small one. What is a dipper anyway?"

"I don't know. Let me look it up." Phil said, pulling out his phone.

"Wait. You had your phone with you. This entire time?!" Dan screamed.

"Yes." Phil said timidly.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"You never asked."

"Ugh. Give me this." Dan snatched the phone and searched the number for Disney Land security. It was then that Phil remembered that he spent all of his data playing games in the queues for the rides.

"Um... Dan?"

"Yeah, I just realised." Dan said, throwing the phone back at Phil. The throw was terrible, though, so Phil's phone fell screen first, onto the grass, with a _thump_.

"What do we do now?"

"Now, we wait and pray that someone comes to get us." So the pair of YouTubers waited, laying on the grass, for anyone to find them.

* * *

 _The Next Morning, BBC News_

"In other news, YouTubers, Dan Howell and Phil Lester, were found inside Disney Land Paris, sleeping. According to our sources, the pair had gotten stuck in the amusement park and were forced to spend the night there. Authorities found them the next morning, sleeping just by the gates. And now for weather, over to you Susie.

* * *

 **The song for this one shot is 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You' by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

 **Just a side note, I have ran out of requests so.. yeah.**

 **Light's Out**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, do you guys want me to continue doing this? Please comment if you want me to coz i might as well just delete it/give it to someone else (PM me if you want it) if no one wants more.


End file.
